


A vida imita a arte

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Teenage Love, Gold Saints Freeform, M/M, Pos Hades, back home
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo mundo tem aquela paixão adolescente. Um dia você reencontra o seu primeiro amor e ele está casado. Casado com o melhor amigo. Como lidar?<br/>(Escrito em primeira pessoa só por diversão)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vida imita a arte

A VIDA IMITA A ARTE

 

Meu nome é Helena. Helena Panaiotos. Eu tenho 26 anos e sou terapeuta ocupacional. Nasci em Atenas, Grécia e moro no Brasil há 10 anos. Meu pai não estava tendo muita sorte nos negócios e foi tentar a vida num outro país. Mas eu sempre pensava no meu país de origem. Só pensava em voltar e em uma pessoa. Um homem, que me conquistou em pouco tempo... Quem diria que esse homem iria virar meu mundo de ponta cabeça dessa forma? Eu tenho vontade de gritar, do alto dessas colinas, o quanto eu o amo e como ele me magoou, mas seria loucura e não seria justo nem com ele nem comigo. Ele sempre foi um amigo e não tem culpa de eu ter me apaixonado justo por ele. E eu já paguei um enorme mico ontem na danceteria não preciso de mais nenhum até o próximo século... Mas eu estou devaneando de novo. Vamos pelo início...

Em Atenas, onde eu nasci, existem ruínas... oh, está bem, em Atenas SÓ existem sítios arqueológicos, mas esse era diferente, era especial. Diziam que há muito tempo, além das vistas humanas, ali era o local do Santuário da deusa Atena, local guardado por homens especiais, chamados Cavaleiros de Atena. Mesmo quem mora na cidade, mas distante dali, acha tudo uma lenda. Só quem nasceu aos pés do Santuário sabe da verdade, e se der sorte, conhece um Cavaleiro. Eu posso dizer que sou sortuda... Aos 14 anos eu conheci um, que junto com um punhado de outros adolescentes, se divertia num barzinho. Olhando pra eles, você diria que eram jovens numa balada. Numa olhada mais detalhada, se percebia que eles eram fora do comum. Tanto na força quanto no jeito e...na beleza. Gente, nunca vi tanto homem lindo junto. As garotas do local não conseguiam parar de olhar pra eles. E pouco a pouco nós fomos tomando coragem e falando com eles. A mim, coube a sorte de ficar perto de um rapaz alto, cabelos loiros abaixo dos ombros, encaracolados nas pontas e enormes olhos azuis piscina. Se chamava Afrodite, dançava divinamente, conversava sobre tudo e sobre nada, ria muito e enfim, me diverti muito aquela noite. Ele tinha a minha idade, apesar da altura, pegou meu telefone no final da noite e só teve uma coisa estranha em tudo aquilo: ele não me beijou, ao contrário dos outros rapazes do Santuário, que agarraram com vontade minha amigas. Eu estranhei, mas gostei. Afinal, me pareceu um sinal de respeito. Ele me ligou, saímos algumas vezes mais, sempre com os outros cavaleiros, nunca ele “avançou o sinal” comigo, minhas amigas diziam que ele era gay, eu discordava, ficar perto dele era ótimo, divertido, ele tinha sempre um ombro amigo, ouvidos atentos, até chorava comigo quando eu me desabafava, quem não queria um amigo assim. Até que meu pai me comunicou a mudança e eu pensei que ia morrer. Aquele dia choramos muito, mas ele me disse que também já não poderia sair tanto do Santuário, estavam acontecendo coisas muito sérias ali dentro e eles precisavam estar sempre de prontidão... Nos primeiros meses mantivemos um contato, depois eu me envolvi com minha nova vida, nova língua, novos amigos, terminei uma escola, comecei uma faculdade e perdi a ligação com os cavaleiros... Nunca o esqueci, claro e sempre comparei minhas paixões brasileiras com meu melhor amigo, quem eu considerava o companheiro ideal pra vida toda. Depois de dez anos no Brasil, já formada e com uma clientela razoável, juntei dinheiro pra visitar Atenas. Quando cheguei a capital, meu primeiro gesto depois de me acomodar foi ligar para a casa do meu amado amigo, ouvindo com prazer a sua voz, agora adulta, se desmanchar em risos e lágrimas pra mim:

-Menina! Mas é você mesma?? Zeus, quanto tempo! Precisamos nos ver, urgente! Nem acredito!! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar, você nem imagina! Está cansada da viagem? Quer sair hoje? Tem uma danceteria nova, logo depois do nosso shopping. Hoje é sexta, vai todo mundo pra lá. Ihh, agora a gente pode sair à von-ta-de, temos mais sossego... Eu te conto tudo lá, querida. Até as 10 horas então. Beijo grande!

Podem imaginar que eu nem descansei direito, ne? Uma ansiedade louca de vê-lo, nossa, meu coração parecia sair pela boca quando saí do hotel. Todo mundo conhecia o Shopping Santuário, não foi difícil encontrar a danceteria. Pertencia a um cara chamado Algol de Perseus. Era maravilhoso poder falar em grego novamente, andar pelas ruas de Atenas, ouvir os assovios dos meus conterrâneos, tão bons paqueradores quanto os italianos ou espanhóis, ver as mesinhas nas calçadas, eu mataria por um café gelado. Mas o prazer maior mesmo foi entrar na danceteria e logo esbarrar no meu sonho de consumo, ali, perto da entrada, um copo de bebida na mão, alto, mais forte e encorpado, os cabelos loiros agora na cintura, os olhos azuis e o sorriso como sempre grandes e abertos, que deu um grito de alegria, largando o copo na primeira mesa que viu e me agarrando, me virando no ar e me dando um beijo na boca de tirar o fôlego:

-HELENINHA!! Você não mudou nada! Ficou mais alta e gostosa, mas continua com o mesmo rostinho de anjo. Venha, venha para a nossa mesa, os outros estão lá, vão a-mar te ver. Ai, fiquei tão feliz com seu telefonema, você vai me contar tudinho. Até os detalhes sórdidos.

E me puxando pela mão, recuperou o copo e me levou para uma mesa comprida, nos reapresentando. Todos os moleques agora eram homens, mais altos, cheios de músculos, se fosse possível, mais lindos que antes. Mas meu coração só prestava atenção nos nossos dedos entrelaçados, na felicidade que ele irradiava por me reencontrar, nos beijos que ele me dava, rindo:

-Preciso compensar dez anos sem poder fazer isso. Nossa, querida, aconteceu tanta coisa, tanta coisa... Quantos dias você vai ficar aqui? Será que dá tempo de contar tudo?

Eu estava transbordando de felicidade. Ficaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Até pra sempre se ele me pedisse. Qualquer coisa pra que ele me beijasse de novo. Quem sabe agora me levasse pra cama. Se casasse comigo. Ai, se minhas amigas invejosas que chamaram ele de gay nos vissem agora. Foi aí que eu vi com o rabo do olho um dos rapazes erguendo o braço, num gesto de chamar alguém. Se não me engano era o Camus, e o companheiro de cadeira dele foi mais original. Se levantou e colocou dois dedos na boca, dando um assovio agudo.

-MILO!

-Que é? O Carlo nunca que vai ver seu braço nesse meio. Agora ele nos viu.

Afrodite virou a cabeça, esperando que o companheiro novo se aproximasse. Era um homem muito mais alto que ele, moreno, cabelos escuros e rebeldes, os olhos azuis mais frios que eu já tinha visto, o rosto fechado, as pessoas davam-lhe passagem naturalmente. Quando chegou perto da nossa mesa, deu um olhar interrogativo para Afrodite, que imediatamente me puxou para levantar com ele e nos apresentou, feliz da vida:

-Carlo, lembra da Helena, que saía sempre com a gente, naquele tempo, lembra? Pois o amorzinho da minha vida voltou por uns dias. Ai, to tão feliz...

E eu subi às nuvens com esse comentário. Carlo sorriu e suas feições melhoraram 200% enquanto ele estendia a mão pra mim e Afrodite completava:

-Leninha, este é o Carlo, meu marido.

Meus dentes se chocaram, para impedir que eu gritasse. Consegui apertar a mão do moreno, até sorrir. Mas não me lembro do resto da noite. Lembro vagamente da voz de Afrodite me perguntando alguma coisa, mas nem sei o que respondi. Como se fosse um sonho distante, vi os dois se beijarem muitas vezes, levantarem pra dançar, a felicidade deles algo palpável. Um outro rapaz moreno, que chegou lá por último, me trouxe até a porta do hotel. Acho que o nome dele é Aioros. Agora estou aqui, deitada na cama, olhando pro teto, me sentindo uma idiota. Todo mundo sabia, me alertou, mas eu só via o que eu queria ver. A teoria que os homens educados, gentis e perfeitos ou são todos casados ou são gays se confirma. No meu caso então, se confirma duplamente.

Mas o telefone está tocando, é meu melhor amigo, me convidando pra almoçar com ele e com o Carlo, num restaurante do Shopping, que é de um cavaleiro brasileiro chamado Aldebaran. Suspiro e concordo, sei que vai ser um dia todo de beijos, abraços e risos, porque perto de Afrodite o dia é sempre alegre. Enquanto vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, suspiro de novo: o Carlo tem uma sorte...

Vai doer por uns tempos, mas meu amado está feliz. Seu marido sorri muito quando está perto dele, e tem sempre uma palavra de preocupação e um gesto de carinho pra ele. Os outros rapazes dizem constantemente: “Você mudou muito, italiano. Quem diria que ia dizer (ou fazer) isso?” Tirando os ciúmes, eu gostei dele. Agora eu tenho que pensar em viver a MINHA vida, encontrar o MEU marido...

-Alguém tão atencioso e romântico como o Carlo... -Afrodite me diz isso, completando que tem que ser alguém de Câncer ou de Peixes, os melhores signos do zodíaco... Todo mundo vaia e ri.

Enquanto almoçamos e brincamos, entra um outro grupo de cavaleiros, que meus amigos solenemente ignoram, resmungando que Aldebaran não devia permitir que “seres inferiores” comessem no mesmo lugar que a nata do Santuário. Camus ri desse comentário, instigando:

-Ah _, c’est vrai_? E os “seres inferiores” podem deixar a nata passar a noite na danceteria deles, _n’est pás?_

Foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo que existiam várias classes de cavaleiros, que os meus amigos eram o topo da hierarquia, cavaleiros de ouro e aqueles eram a classe média, os de prata e ainda tinha uma terceira categoria, de bronze. Me apontaram o dono da danceteria, o tal Algol... sabiam que ele é bem bonitão? Afrodite ficou de nos apresentar hoje à noite. Quem sabe?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
